


La Presa

by Ordinary_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Severus Snape, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Magic/pseuds/Ordinary_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 palabra drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Presa

Esta llorando otra vez.

Miro su torpeza; los caminos del bosque prohibido son bastantes traicioneros con los principiantes - pero ahora, cuando la oscuridad arropa a todos, sólo los depredadores se mueven através de la densa maleza con práctica facilidad.

Como yo.

No está utilizando su varita, contando con los pálidos destellos de luna filtrados a través de las copas de los árboles. ¿Seguramente _Lumos_ no está más allá del alcance de una Sangresucia?, ¿especialmente _ésta_? Por años la he observado, atestiguando sus tentativas de caber en nuestro mundo.

Mi mundo.

Algo se mueve a nuestra derecha, haciendo crujir las hojas. Estoy bastante cerca para captar el olor del miedo que emana por sus poros. Ella gira en dirección del sonido, aun así no extrajo su varita. Le veo resplandecer las lágrimas de los ojos a la luz de la luna, Completamente abiertos de miedo mientras sujeta su túnica de colegio más cerca de ella.

El tortuoso sonido de su entrecortada respiración es un contrapunto al latido de la sangre que cursa a través de mi cuerpo. Pruebo la amarga adrenalina en mi lengua, mi cuerpo admitiendo lo qué yo no puedo: Ella es la presa.

_Y yo no._

Esta lista para sentir la oscuridad de mi mundo.


End file.
